Field
The present disclosure relates to a modular pole for use with pool equipment and, more particularly, to a modular pole having multiple pieces coupled together and at least one connector for connecting the modular pole to a pool device.
Description of the Related Art
Multiple pieces of pool equipment are suggested for pool maintenance. Much of this equipment includes a device attached to an end of a pole. For example, pool equipment may include a net, a rake, a brush, or a vacuum head attached to a pole.
With the current shift towards online ordering and product delivery, much of this equipment is being ordered online and shipped to a consumer. Some pool equipment may be relatively bulky. In particular, a pole may be relatively long, such as between 6 feet and 20 feet. The cost of shipping increases as the size of the product (i.e., a length of a pole) increases. Thus, there is a need for a modular pole that is capable of being shipped in relatively small packaging that is relatively resistant to bending when in use.